


A Smile in a Raging Storm

by FxllenStxrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, People are just mean to poor Jimin but Taehyung is there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllenStxrs/pseuds/FxllenStxrs
Summary: Bullies are rude to Jimin about his blood status but Taehyung is there to help.-Set in their second year





	A Smile in a Raging Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this I tried- I was just in the writing mood and this seemed right

As Jimin quickly carried his books to his next class he felt hopeless- he already felt that it was going to be a bad day. Unfortunately, he was right. The group of Slytherins he had been trying to avoid had just knocked down all of his books and were laughing loudly at Jimin's pathetic attempts to get his stuff together. They started taunting him more, it was mortifying. “I think the sorting hat made a mistake with this thing,” one of them joked. The other chimed in with a “We already have enough mudblood in our house and we don't need more- especially ones like you.”

Jimin had now started crying silently. He wishes so badly in this moment that he was sorted into a different house- just anyone but this one. Just when Jimin started losing all hope, he heard a call from the distance. There was a boy around his age that was wearing his Hufflepuff robes. He looked really nervous, like he was still scared of these Slytherins but wanted to help. The group turned towards the young Hufflepuff boy and bursted out into more laughter. “What are you here for little boy?” The head of the bullies asked the younger with obvious fake kindness. “St-Stop hurting h-him..” the boy said very quietly. Jimin wanted the Hufflepuff to leave and not have to get dragged into this too. He could find a way out alone. The head of the Slytherin bullies dramatically wiped and fake tear away from his eye. “What are you going to do about it?” He joked. The smaller gave Jimin a sympathetic look and hurried away. Even though Jimin wanted the young Hufflepuff to leave, it still hurt a lot when he did. He had officially lost all hope and he had now started crying completely, soft sobs escaping occasionally.

Soon after this, the Hufflepuff came back with an angry McGonagall behind him. They were caught calling Jimin a mudblood and spitting on him. “Can you explain what's going on here boys?” McGonagall questioned with an unamused tone to her voice. “Uhm- nothing professor,” one of them stammered. “Yeah we were actually about to get going,” anothing chimed in. “After school detention for a week,” McGonagall instructed. The boys grumbled and walked away, Jimin saw one of them give the Hufflepuff a glare and his heart sank. He didn't want this boy to be taunted and bashed like him too. 

The boy smiled shyly and stuck out his hand. Jimin took it and weakly smiled back. “Are you ok?” He asked. The boy actually looked genuinely concerned for him. Jimin took a second to find his voice and replied back with, “Yeah I'm ok..” he clearly wasn't but he hated people worrying about him. “Please tell me the truth,” the Hufflepuff paused for a second. “Are you really ok?” That was when Jimin completely broke and descended into nothing more than loud, heartbroken sobs. The younger wrapped him into a hug and let Jimin cry because it looked like he needed it.

They sat there in silence for a good twenty minutes before Jimin broke the silence. “I'm sorry for asking this but.. who are you?” The Hufflepuff looked at him in surprise before answering with, “Oh I just realized that I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kim Taehyung, a Hufflepuff second year!” He looked over at Jimin and gave him a big boxy smile. “I'm Park Jimin, a Slytherin second year,” He returned Taehyung's smile

He could tell that they were going to become fast friends.


End file.
